The present invention relates to a display device; and, more particularly, to a technique for effecting support for a display panel in a display device so as to reduce warping of the display panel.
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, includes a liquid crystal display panel for displaying an image. The liquid crystal display panel is formed of a pair of substrates, such as glass sheets, that are disposed so as to mutually oppose each other via liquid crystal, with numerous pixels being disposed in the spreading direction of the liquid crystal.
A pair of electrodes is disposed in each pixel of the liquid crystal display panel, and the light transmissivity of the liquid crystal of the pixels is controlled by an electric field generated between these electrodes. For this reason, a light source is necessary in order to perceive an image on the liquid crystal display panel. Ordinarily, a backlight is disposed at the back surface of the liquid crystal display panel, so that the light from the backlight passes through the pixels of the liquid crystal display device and reaches the observer.
Moreover, the liquid crystal display panel, the backlight and other members are modulized using several frames, whereby the position of the backlight or the other members with respect to the liquid crystal display panel is regulated, as described for example in JP-A-9-22000. Thus, it is unavoidable for the liquid crystal display panel to include places that come into contact with the frames at portions thereof. Spacers (elastic spacers) comprising an elastic agent, such as rubber, are located at these portions to suppress mechanical stress with respect to the liquid crystal display panel.